This study investigates the long term inter-relationships between alternative modalities of therapy in depression to try and define predictors of optimal response. This investigation will pursue 3 specific aims: 1)to characterize psychobiologic correlates of depressive syndromes that are differentially responsive to supportive counseling (SC), cognitive behavioral therapy (CBT) and pharmacotherapy with sertraline (SRT); 2)to ascertain the relative efficacy of CBT and SRT as compared to SC and placebo-controlled and; & 3)to further clarify the state dependence (i.e., reversibility) or state independence (i.e., irreversibility) of selected psychobiologic correlates by studying patients longitudinally.